This application concerns an apparatus and a method for treating fluids. Such apparatuses and methods are used wherever fluids are used in the execution of a process or needed as an end product. Such a need typically exists in the beverage industry, with regards to drinking water, water for general use, surface and depth water, industrial water of any kind as well as technical fluids of any kind, such as fluids used as fuel or water used in the cooling cycle of combustion engines.
The molecular composition of water is Hxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94H or H2O. However, this formula only applies to the vaporous state of water. When water condenses into a liquid state, the formula becomes much more complex. It can be said that water, besides polymer cluster formations, also contains liquid crystals with variable bonds. This means that water changes its structure in reaction to internal and external forces and fields. The special characteristics and anomalies of water, e.g., that it reaches its greatest expansion at 4xc2x0 C., expands during cooling, and changes its surface tension in relationship to the existing cluster formation, are caused by the unique bonding of two hydrogen atoms to one oxygen atom.
Water has an unusually high dipole moment. The size of this dipole moment depends on the local charge separation inside the molecule. This dipole moment is responsible for the high dissolving capacity for certain substances, e.g., sodium chloride, and is also responsible for the known anomalies. Due to its strong polar characteristics a water molecule aligns itself easily in an electrical field.
The dipole moment of water is so high because H2O molecules bond together through the hydrogen bridge to form polymer cluster chains in such a way that the positively charged nuclei of the hydrogen atoms are openly exposed as their electrons are linked into the paths of the oxygen atom. This creates an enormous positive electrostatic force known as a hydrogen bond.
Water from different sources displays significant quality differences compared to general surface and depth water.
Natural spring water typically drops from large heights onto rocks and forces very fine, non-neutral colloids out of the rocks on impact. Driven by mass attraction, these colloids embed themselves between the two H atoms and, due to their electrical charge, possibly enlarge the bonding angle.
There are several known fluid treatment apparatuses and devices currently available which are successfully used for many different tasks, such as extremely fine filtering, reversed osmosis, the elimination of sediments on pipe walls as well as various separation and sterilization tasks. Additionally, methods have been developed which mix certain amounts of artificially produced charged colloids with water to imitate the natural process affecting spring water. The disadvantages of these methods are the costs of producing the colloids and the lack of precision in applying a correct amount of colloid particles appropriate for the treated amount of Hxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94H.
The goal of the invention described herein is to offer an apparatus and a method for treating fluids.
This goal is achieved by the apparatus according to claim 1 and the method according to claim 14 as well as the applications according to the claims 17 to 19. Further advantageous variations of the apparatus and method of the invention are described in the additional dependent claims.
The invention described herein is intended for the improvement of the characteristics of fluids, such as water which typically appears in polymer cluster formations. The solution offered by the present invention is based on the observation that the quality of fluids, such as water, is changed, perhaps due to structural influences, if such fluids are moved into mono-polar or quasi-single pole magnetic fields with predetermined speed.
The method and the apparatus according to the invention can be used for treating fresh water, stagnant water, industrial effluent, surface and depth water as well as industrial water of any kind. They are also useful for treating technical fluids, such as fuels.
The method applies familiar Klein field coils for the actual structural treatment of the water. These coils are typically characterized by magnetic field lines which assume the topology of a Klein bottle. Such Klein coils are described by Shinichi SEIKE, xe2x80x9cThe Principles of Ultrarelativity,xe2x80x9d Space Research Institute, Uwajima, Nonomiya Press, JAPAN.
If such Klein coils are wrapped in opposing directions they produce magnetic quasi-single poles in which both coil ends have the same polarity whereas the opposite pole is placed at the center of the coil. Two-thirds (⅔) of the field force is present at the end poles and one-third (⅓) in the center of the coil. Since magnetic field lines always form a closed loop, one-sixth of each pole end field cannot be compensated by the middle pole, thus creating an infinite divergence (div ∞) similar to electrical field lines.
If water flows through such open field lines, its structure is probably changed.
According to the invention, any number of Klein double coils (minimally one) are placed over a flow pipe. The shape and the type of the pipe as well as the type of the installation can be customized to the particular circumstances.
However, turbulent flow conditions in the flow pipe offer certain advantages over laminar flow. Flow speed, field force and length of exposure to the Klein magnetic field need to be in correlation to each other in order to change the structure of all Hxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94H molecules. Just as in natural sources, arbitrary mixtures of polymer cluster chains and liquid crystals will form below the flow dependent parameters.
It is preferable to adjust the quantity ratio by controlling the strength of the current with electrical or electronic devices according to the chosen criteria.
To generate the appropriate turbulent flow, it is advantageous to place conical disks inside the flow pipe at the input opening of the device. At least one conical disk is required. However, several disks can also be placed in a series behind each other.
Besides the serial placement, it is possible to arrange the conical disks individually or in groups leaving space between them along the flow pipe. Additionally, parts or all of the flow pipe can contain vortex bodies between the vortex or conical disks (or even in the absence of any conical disks). Glass beads of various sizes are particularly suited for use as vortex bodies. This will assure that turbulent flow occurs at all possible flow speeds along the full effective length of the electromagnetic field.
The coil can optionally be supplied with an alternating or direct current or, if appropriate, with a positive square wave current. The frequency of this alternating or positive square wave current can be adjusted to the appropriate resonance frequencies of algae, parasites, bacteria, and viruses, etc. in the water to be treated. Preferably, the electronic control is conducted through a freely selectable broad band using familiar sweeper control and applying freely selectable time criteria. This will allow suppression, for example, of undesirable algae and virus growth during by-pass circulation in swimming pools.
The apparatus and method according to the invention can be used with particular advantage for generating high-quality water, e.g., in the beverage industry. The processes which produce high-quality spring water in nature can now be technically imitated and performed. Additionally, the apparatus and method of the invention can also be used in the cooling cycle of combustion engines.
Cooling water which has been treated according to the invention will help to flush out deposits in the engine and, unlike regular water, will leave no deposits behind. The water-flushed volume will be kept clean so that temperature transition values according to the engine specifications will be achieved for the life of the engine. It has been shown that treated engine fuels lead to significant improvements in fuel consumption due to the improved atomization which can be achieved by employing the apparatus and method. Additionally, complete combustion leads to significantly reduced exhaust emissions. This effect is explained as a result of the enhanced diffusion of the fuels which changes droplets into a fine fuel mist.